Vow to protect Peter
by ilovethemstories
Summary: Tony knows something about Peter that must be a secret. He stays away at first but trouble always finds his kid. Peter's enemy emerges from the shadows and tries to break Peter. THIS IS A MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC. I AM SEEING OUT OF THE TWO FANFIC WHICH GETS MOST REVIEWS. THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THERE COULD BE MORE! NICE CRITISM ONLY! THIS IS TONY/PETER. P.S I DON'T OWN ANYBODY! BOOOM! PPS PLEASE CAN I HAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE?

(Narrator POV)

"So that is what I have been doing Happy." Peter says. Ever since he didn't join the avengers Tony had been NOT been ignoring him. In fact he treated Peter like his kid. If Peter was on his own then Tony would join him, if Peter felt sad Tony would cheer him up, if Peter got into trouble then Tony would be there to ground him. But he was always there to treat him like a kid. His Aunt had died so he lives on his own. It is hard but he knew she had a good life. So life carries on…

Next year…

This year Mr Stark had completely ignored Peter. don't know why. But it was nice not to have someone treating him like a baby. At school Tony provided for Peter and kept tabs on him. But he never appeared when Peter needed him anymore. It was a bit lonely but Peter had his girlfriend MJ.

(PETERS POV)

"Hey MJ!" I give her a quick kiss and she returns it. "So would you like to have dinner with me at some point tonight?" MJ quickly turns to face me and smiles."Yes. I know where to go for tonight. You let me do the planning." MJ walks off. I hadn't expected the conversation to go so wrong but never the less he was with her so who cares.

"This is where we will eat?" I say. I look around. It is a massive pub full of people who are clearly underage to drink beer or wine. MJ would never bring me to a place like this before.

"So what are we ordering?" At first we start with fish and chips but then it got worse. I suddenly felt tired but then tried my first sip of beer. Ohhh it was delicious. I never felt like this before. And I kept drinking. MJ cheered me on. Happily, I stood on a table and drank whole glasses of beer. The music seemed to get louder and I started to really drink. Now the whole floor was moving. MJ seemed to have twins.

"You having fun Peter?" shouts MJ.

"Yes!" I reply. This is getting out of control. Then I hear the door open.

(Narrator Pov)

Peter stopped drinking, MJ stopped laughing, people stopped dancing, the DJ stopped the music. There in front of them were the AVENGERS. Peter stared at the man at the front-Tony Stark.

"Right everyone out." Everyone made a very quick exit. Peter was now finished with his massive glass and about to go to the next one.

"MJ? Where do you think you are going?" MJ turned towards Tony.

"Now I know this wasn't Peter's idea because he doesn't usually like things like this- because he ha never tried them. So did you bring Peter here?" MJ looked down to the floor.

"Yes. I thought it would cheer him up. He is so lonely without you." Captain America stepped forward.

"Hulk will take you home." MJ bite her tongue as she walked out. Tony's eyes reverted back to the kid. Good god his kid looked awful. Peter was now laughing all over the table.

"Peter Parker you come here right now!" he said. He had to get control over Peter.

"NO! I like it here!" Peter was now throwing chairs across to Tony.

"Cap can I have the sedatives?" Steve came them to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to seduce Peter. I want him at my lab now! He belongs in the tower!" Tony sounded like his Dad. He wanted what was best for Peter.

"Peter please!" Tony says. He really didn't want him to seduce him. But Peter was going nuts- he was throwing things everywhere. Tony put the sedative into his gun and shot peter.

(Peters POV)

The world was abruptly light. I FELT LIKE I WAS FLYING. Tony. Tony was there. He was running towards me. I felt his soft hands hold my back.

"Peter, I am sorry." Everything was very blurry now. I felt Mr Stark's lips against my forehead and his hands rubbing my back. Then the world was black and I fell into oblivion.

(Narrator POV)

Peter lay sleeping in Tony's lap. He carefully tied Peter's hands together for precaution so peter wouldn't hurt himself. He then kissed his forehead again.

"Doctor please can you take us home." Then with a flick of Strange's wrist a portal appeared. Tony carried Peter home where he would keep him.

"I knew he wouldn't be ready for the outside world. He can never discover my secret about what I have done to him." Tony says to Doctor Strange.

"I have forseen that he will find out but how is up to you." Tony stares down at the kid and vows to protect him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**OMG WHAT IS THE SECRET THAT TONY KNOWS ABOUT PETER?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY. THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, COMMENTS, IMPROVEMENT POINTS AND LIKES THEN I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. JUST WANTED TO SHOUT OUT TO MY ONE REVIEW SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH. SO HERE IS THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY!**

(Narrator POV)

Tony clutched Peter's hand as he lay on the medical bed. Peter was still sleeping from the sedatives and because he is very drunk. Tony thought about how he would explain to Peter why he shot him and also tell him off at the same time. Then Steve interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Tony. How are you?" he asks. Tony looks up but quickly looks back to Peter.

"Honestly? I don't know. I shouldn't have started to ignore Peter just to keep the secret hidden." There was deep desperation in Tony's voice. Steve pondered a while before he said anything.

"I think you should tell him Stark. He deserves to know." Tony curled up his fist but hastily let it go.

"Peter will never forgive me. Besides I will make sure he never finds out."

"So what are you going to do? Keep him here?"

"Yes. If I have to. He is mine. And he belongs here with me and the AVENGERS!" Tony says. Steve sighs and leaves the room. He is disappointed in his friend but he has to respect his wishes. Tony turns back to Peter. He holds his hand and kisses it gently. His kid would always remain his, but after Stranges comment he wondered if it would always be the same.

NEXT DAY…

"Mr Stark?" said a small voice from the medical bed.

"Peter?" Tony smiles and instantly hugs Peter. He feels a gush of warmth up his body to know Peter is safe. He quietly thanks god for making sure his kid is good.

"Mr Stark what happened?" Peter asks.

"You got very drunk!" Tony laughs.

"What? That explains why my head hurts," Peter whines. He leans back into the bed and carefully puts his head against the pillow.

"Am I in trouble?" Peter whispers. Tony bites his tongue because he knows the answer. He hates himself now. Peter was so innocent yet he had to learn.

"Yes. Once you are feeling better you will clean this whole floor of the building. But I want you to know that from now on you do not touch a single drop of wine or beer. And if you want to go out to eat you will tell me where you are going. Lastly, if you want to have a date with MJ you will have it in the bar down stairs. Understood?"

"What? That is completely unfair!" Peter shouts.

"Stop. The adult is talking. From now on you will live here. But I will also explain to you something new later but for now rest and stop complaining. You are lucky I don't spank you." Peter giggles cutely. He was happy he now lived in with his mentor figure. But was curious to know what he would tell him later…

NEXT AFTERNOON…

"Hey Pete, buddy" says Thor as he spots him walking down the stairs. There is a large gather of people in the living space. Including all the AVENGERS, Loki, people from Asgard and friends. Doctor Strange was standing in the middle with Tony in front of him. Peter scans the crowd before immediately looking at the floor. He feels a familiar touch on his arm.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Mr Stark. What is going on here?" Peter questions.

"Well you know I said if have some news for you well I do. Come lets take a quick walk." They both strolled out into the open.

"Peter I have known you now for a few years and I have begun to really take a shine to you. You see I know you live alone but I want you to live here with me but not just friends." Peter was getting confused where this was going.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Star Wars? Course you do. Well you know there are masters and apprentices well it is a real thing especially among super heroes and magical beings. And I have come to a conclusion. I want you to be my apprentice. It means we will train together, have a magical bond and many other things." Tony smiles at peter. Peter is shocked. He doesn't know what to say except from a high pitch noise of the word

"yes" Tony picked the kid up and gave him a hug. It felt nice.

"Come lets go back to the others."

(IN THE TOWER)

"Do you Tony Stark take Peter to be your apprentice. To guide him, to teach him and to be there for him and also to never keep hidden things from each other?" Said Strange. Steve gave Tony stare before looking at something else.

"I do."

"Do you Peter Parker take Tony to be your master. To understand him, obey him and to love him and never keep hidden things from each other?"

"I DO!" said Peter confidently.

"Then I pronounce you Master and Apprentice." Suddenly an almighty golden light beamed from the two of them, connecting in the middle. It began to grow. Tony could feel Peter's emotions now and begin to connect to him. Peter had no clue what was going on but felt secured. Then the light disappeared.

"Wow I haven't seen such a strong connection for decades." Says Thor. Tony looks towards Peter. He is his Master now. Peter was now in his arms sharing a hug. This is something he could get used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: PETER AND TONYS MASTER AND APPRENTICE BOND GROWS STRONGER AS THEY CONTINUE TO TRAIN. BUT VOLUTURE ESCAPES FROM PRISON KNOWING TONYS SECRET ABOUT PETER. HE IS GOING TO DESTROY PETER BY REVEALING THE SECRET.**

**HELLO ALL! THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY. I HAVE TWO MORE REVIEWS AND I AM VERY HAPPY BUT WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME MORE SO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE OR THINK OF SOMETHING I COULD IMRPOVE ON LET ME KNOW ASAP. P.S I DON'T OWN ANYBODY. THANKS. **

**PLEASE NOTE I WORK VERY HARD ON THIS EVEN THOUGH I HAVE LOTS OF OTHER WORK TO DO.**

"Come on Peter quicker. Don't get hit." Tony shouts as Peter tries to dodge the foam bullets. His spider sense helps him a lot but Tonys' shots are very precise. He climbs rapidly across the wall dodging all the shots. But as he climbs higher the wall starts breaking. Peter reaches the top and has a fleeting glance of the view. Pretty magnificent. His spider sense thundered in his head. He threw himself above the wall and flipped in the air to miss the bullet. Tony stares in awe as the kid lands on the ground.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Tony says excitedly. He shakes Peter's rather sweaty hand.

"Thanks Mr Stark," Peter gleams. He loves it when he impresses Tony which isn't very often.

"Go take a shower kid," instructs Tony. He watches as peter goes into the building. His kid was growing up and he didn't like it.

"AHHHH!" Shout prisoners as they rattles their doors and chains. Police try to stay strong but the cacophony in their ears is too much. But it is there duty.

"QUIET!" Shouts a venomous voice from a cell. Instantly, the jail place goes quiet. Police turn to see Vulture staring at them. There is a hiss of whispers.

"SOOOO boring here isn't it?" he says as he looks at the police men who are still stunned.

"I asked you a question didn't I. Where are you're manners?" he demands. One policemen gulps with terror.

"I said is it boring in this place?" Criminals cried with laughter as they could see what that the men were getting scared. Vulture began to hum to himself, glaring at the clock every now and again. After a while the noise seem to dissolve.

"I know what this place needs. You there ask me what this place needs!" he points at the youngest policeman. He shivers.

"I don't know." The criminals began to laugh heartedly.

"I KNOW!" Vulture shouts. Everything is dead quiet.

"I know!" he shouts again but a bit quieter.

"I know," he says in a normal voice.

"I know," he whispers and chuckles to himself. He stands and clutches the railing.

"We need to brighten up the place!" he shrieks. Abruptly, bombs went off in multiple parts of prison, shattering everything. Shots are fired at the police men. Vulture's cage in broken. He steps out and cracks his neck. His wings come to him as well as his friends. He looks at the criminals.

"I will get straight to the point about this but how about a deal? You join me, I free you." The prison instantly filled with shouting.

"DEAL!" They chanted. Soon people began undoing the gates.

"Sir! What do we do now," Vulture stares towards the monster he is talking to. It has four arms and a scathing voice.

"Now we pay Tony Stark a visit." He laughs cruelly.

"Ok PETE no more TV for you! Turn it off and go to bed." Peter sighs as he turns it off. Tony hugs his goodnight before going outside to watch the evening stars. Everything is how it should be.

"Maybe Peter will never find out. He will be with me forever."

"Oh really?" Says a dark voice behind me. Tony activates his suit instantly.

"Who is there?" he shouts. He spins around a few times.

"Behind you." Said a voice. Tony looks behind him to see Vulture. He activates his gun.

"I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to wake Peter."

"Why are you here?"

"To get my revenge on Peter Parker for destroying my family and making a fool out of me."

"You are getting nowhere near him!" Tony says confidently.

"Oh yeah. Because you have always looked after him? Never lied to him." Tony looks at the floor.

"Oh wait you have lied."

"How do you know?"

"You think I wouldn't learn about my enemy. There are people in prison who know your secret." He whispers. "Poor poor Peter. I was so shocked when I found out." Tony's fist clenched up.

"So I will use this to destroy Peter. Imagine his face when he finds out! He has been living a lie his whole life! The shame on you. You will lose him forever and he will fall apart. That is what I want to see. Death is too good for Peter. Goodbye Stark. See you shortly," he whispers into his ear. Tony collapses in his chair with horror. What will he do?

**IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GUESS WHAT THE SECRET MIGHT BE IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS. I PROMISE SECRET IS REALLY GOOD AND ORIGINAL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: TONY CONFESSES HIS SECRET TO THE AVENGERS ABOUT PETER. MJ AND PETER MEET UP TOGETHER AND BIG GETS A BIG SURPRISE.**

**HEY! THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF MY STORY. SO FAR LOTS OF VIEWS BUT NOT MANY REVIEWS! THANKS ESPECIALLY TO ABBYNORMAL WHO HAD WROTE SUCH A NICE REVIEW AND THE TWO OTHERS. I HOPE TO GET MORE REVIEWS SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT MORE. THANKS. Don't own anybody!**

"Is that all he said?" Steve Rodgers asked. Tony sighed and nodded. Ever since Vultures appearance he has been worried sick about Peter. How many others know the secret?  
"I think you should tell the others. Telling Peter is up to you but it is better if you tell them instead of Vulture. It could be worse." Tony sits contemplating about what to do. He knows Steve is right. Steve leaves Tony to his thoughts. Vulture hated Peter and would do anything to get his revenge. He was going to tell the avengers. He walked into the living room. They were all there.

"Guys I have to tell you something."

"Hey Peter. I am so sorry about the other night. It was completely my fault. Look, if you still wang to be with me, meet me at your old house. If you don't come then I will know how you feel." Peter listened fervently to the voicemail. He would see her. His heart never seems to feel light when he hears or sees MJ. When he kisses MJ he can't feel her. But he knows with all his heart he loves her.

"You did what?" Natasha screams. Tony keeps his head down. Tears slip down his face.

"Does Peter know?" asks Clint. Tony shakes his head in dismay. Banner bites his lip. How has he never noticed?

"At all circumstances we must keep this secret away from Peter!" says Tony. His friends are still heartbroken at the secret but most respect Tonys' wishes.

"I know I made a mistake with Peter but this secret can't be a burden to him." Tony walks out of the living room. Saying it aloud hurt his heart a lot. How could he had done that? To Peter? Maybe he will find out.

"Peter! You came!" MJ embraces him with a massive hug. He kisses her head. "Did you get into trouble with Tony?"

"No. I am his apprentice now!" said Peter Gleefully. MJ is stunned.

"WOW! That is great! Is it fun."

"Lots of hard work!" Peter laughs. MJ kisses him. Inside Peter's heart doesn't feel it. He kisses her back. Still he doesn't feel it. He pulls her closer tasting her more and more. MJ starts to feel uncomfortable. Peter continues to kiss her and his grip is getting hard. She tries to push him away but he holds her tight. She stops returning the kiss but Peter keeps going. He starts kissing her neck but not for long before she screams.

"PETER! GET OFF!" Peter realises what he is doing and moves back. MJ struggles to catch her breath.

"I am sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Peter explains. He is completely flabbergasted. Through that experience Peter couldn't really feel her. It usually isn't this bad.

"Is something going on?" Peter stutters.

"I… I… I can't feel you. I don't understand. My heart it doesn't feel you. I don't feel love." MJ is shocked.

"So you don't love me?" Peter realises what he has just said.

"No! I mean… I don't" MJ is crying.

"I think we should break up." Peter stays silent. MJ looks at the floor In dismay.

"Well I guess I know your answer." She walks off. Peter is left with silence. He was drawn to MJ but he never really loved her. He has just admitted it to himself. He was drowned in shame. He walked to the top of the roof. The night was peaceful. He lay on the roof melting in his tears.

IN THE MORNING…

Peter sits up and rubs his eyes. There is something next to him. It was a letter, addressed to him. He opened it carefully. On it, it read. HELLO PARKER! HELL IS COMING FOR YOU. FROM VULTURE. Peters heart was beating quicker. He had to go back to the tower. It was sunrise and the city was quiet so he moved quickly. As he was swinging his spider sense went off like crazy. There was a huge noise behind me but he was too slow. He saw the shadow of vulture behind him. Vulture grabbed his wrist. Peter was petrified.

"Hell is coming!" He shouted in his ear. Peter's mouth was being gagged as he tried to squirm free. His hands were tied behind him. Then he was dropped. He tried to shoot spider web but he was falling so fast. He was going to die. He crashed side to side on a wall and smashed onto the pavement. Blood oozed out of his body. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't cry because the gag was tight on his mouth. Soon the world began to go black.

"Hey have you seen Peter?"

"No!" said Banner.

'He has been gone for 2 days."

"Maybe he is still at MJs." Banner offered to have a look. Tony thanked him before having a look at Peter's suit tracker but he hadn't taken it with him. Tony reminded himself the kid was getting older. He needed to stop worrying. But something inside him was screaming at him to find Peter but he ignored it.

Peters eyes flicked open. The sun was up. There was another letter in front of him. It read 'YOU ARE MINE!' Peter tried to get up but his energy was drained. He tried to shout but it was muffled. Nobody comes down this alley. Nobody was going to find him. But he saw shadow in front of him.

"MJ! Is Peter here?" MJ looked sat the floor.

"No. Why?"

"He has been missing for a few days."

"We broke up." Banner stared at her. He always thought they were both inseparable. He was about to say something but a scream erupted from nearby. He quickly turned into Hulk before finding out what was wrong. A woman was standing in front of an alleyway.

"You ok Miss?" he asked.

"No. No. There… boy… bleeding." Banner began moving into the alleyway.

"Is everything ok." He turned to see MJ.

"Stay there." He hollered. There was a horrible smell of blood. He moved quicker down the alleyway. He trod into a liquid. He looked at his foot, it was covered in blood. He gasped.

"HELLO?" He turned back into hulk to sniff the air. It smelt like… Peter. He started walking quicker. There was a red liquid everywhere but it didn't smell like blood. He then saw Peter. He was tied and gagged.

"MJ call Tony NOW!" he shouted. He couldn't risk picking him up but he turned him onto his side.

"I called him. What's wrong?" He didn't reply for fear of breaking her heart. He heard the roar of an engine then Tony's voice. MJ pointed down there.

"Banner, you there. Oh my god I just trod in.." He gasped. This was possibly his worst nightmare.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: TONY SEES PETER INJURED. HE TRIES TO TAKE HIM BACK TO THE TOWER BUT TROUBLE BREWS,**

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. IF U DON'T WANT TO SAY MUCH RATE OUT OF 10 HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT (TEN BEING THE MOST).**

**THANKS!**

"OM MY GOD PETER!" Tony shouted. Peter was drenched with sweat and blood. His eyes were close and his breath was laboured.

"If it wasn't for his quick healing he would be quite dead,' Bruce explains. Tony can only think about Peter. He had to take him back to the tower.

"I am taking him back to the tower" Tony spots something. He picked it up. It read 'HELLO PARKER! HELL IS COMING FOR YOU. FROM VULTURE' His heart started to beat faster and quicker.

"Bruce I might need back up." Says Tony as he hands him the letter. He activates his suit and picks Peter up gingerly. He floats mid air before flying out of the alleyway with Bruce behind him. He hears the drum of engines behind him. The earth seems to have got colder.

"Tony incoming!" Tony looks behind him. VULTURE. He fires on his engines more. He swirls around buildings trying to lose him before landing. He sees nothing. Then a gun fired. He could see it clearly coming towards him. He curled around the kid but no damage came only heavy footsteps in front of him.

"You ok Tony?" said a strong sturdy voice. It was Steve. Tony felt glad to see him. Steve's smile quickly disappeared. He looked at Peter.

"We will distract him. Go to the tower. Strange is putting up a barrier to protect you. Only certain people can enter. GO!" he shouted. Tony flew into the air immediately. Abruptly, a massive force collided with him. It was vulture. He waved his hand before flying off. Peter was falling. Tony was still regaining his balance in the air. He saw Peter nearing the floor. He was never going to catch him. Then a red cloak swirled around Peter picking him up and back to Tony. Peter was now curled up tightly. Tony rushed to the tower. He could hear echoes of gun fire and engines and roaring. He had to hope Peter would be okay. His anxiety levels were rising very quickly. The more explosions he heard the more he just wanted to turn back. Screams filled the atmosphere making tony clench his teeth and curse.

Abruptly, there was an almighty scream. Tony turned around. He saw massive waves of smoke and fire. He looked down at Peter then up at the horizon. He swore under his breath. He placed Peter in an abandoned apartment before flying away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" MJ screams. She has been running after Tony for some time ot find out what was going on. She started to cry as she saw Peter's face rapped round the red cloak. The cloak slowly slid off Peter's broken body. She held his head in her palms after wiping the blood away.

(MJ POV)

This was all my fault. Why did I break up with him. Guilt fills me from head to toe. I love you so much Peter. I kiss his fore head gently. He flickers his eyes open.

"Peter?" He smiles ever so slightly at me.

"I am so sorry. I love." he cut me over by kissing me deeply. I could taste the blood in his mouth but it didn't matter.

"You… came… back" he croaked out.

"Of course. I feel so bad. This was all my fault." Peter clutched my hand. The roar of an engine was getting louder. Peter's smile faded.

"MJ listen carefully. I have a bomb at the side of my suit. Can you get it. It is in the shape of a pen." He says slowly. I feel the side of his leg. I feel lots of cuts which make me cringe. I then touch a pen before taking it out.

"If you take the cap off it will take 3 seconds to explode." I nod. I knew what was happening. Vulture was coming. The red cloak was floating next to them. A loud bang came from the balcony. A shadow appeared from the curtains.

"Peeeettttttteeeeeerrrrrr." He said in a cruel voice. He laughed quietly.

"Come out to play little spider." He slowly moved back the curtain to reveal himself.

"How pathetic Peter. You put your own girlfriends like at risk. HA!" He shouted. It made us both shiver.

"Ok girl. You move back slowly so I can take Peter off you or we do this the hard way." He hadn't noticed the pen in my hand. My whole body was telling me to run but my heart told me to fight. He held on to Peter even more. He snarled.

"Ok! So Peter now you will witness the destruction of your love." He started his gun. I took off the lid of the pen and threw it at him. The red cloak wrapped round us both. Then there was a massive noise. I could feel the floor below me fall. The cloak was moving somewhere. We were going higher. I felt a surface. Daylight reached my eyes without Vulture insight. I sighed. Peter was not conscious. I saw the avengers running towards us. My heart was still going very fast. I was still scared. I lie next to Peter and close my eyes.

**WHEN WILL VULTURE GET HIS REVENGE? CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HE WILL DO TO PETER?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY: FOLLOW MJ AS WE SEE HER ADVENTURE AND HER SIDE OF THIS STORY. SHE DISCOVERS WHICH CHANGES HER LIFE. **

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! I HAVE 6 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH LOVELY COMMENTS. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! IF I GET ANOTHER REVIEW EACH CHAPTER THEN I WILL CARRY ON. IF NO REVIEWWS THEN I WON'T BECAUSE READERS DON'T WANT TO READ THIS SO I WILL TRY SOMETHING ELSE? SORRY FOR A SLOW UPDATE. I HAVE LOTS OF TESTS. ENJOY!**

(MJ POV)

Ohh my head! The world spins around me frantically. Where am i? My surroundings come into view. I am in a medical bay! WHAT THE HELL! How did I get here? Where is Peter? I need to go to his house. As I stand I wobble around. This was hard. I move slowly across the room like a drunk snail. I move towards the fire exit. Then walk down a lot of stairs before coming out into the open. I turn around. This building looks strangely familiar. Yet I can't place it. I move towards the security to get out.

"Hope you are feeling better MJ. Get some sleep." This stranger knows my name! omg! My throat feels soar. I want water. NO! I have to get to Peters place. I struggle on through the street. I collide into many people.

"Miss are you ok?" says a woman from a shop. I shake my head. She lets me in to have a drink. Everyone in the shop was wearing their uniform apart from her. But I couldn't care less. Water ran down my throat. I sigh with relief before thanking her.

(Narrator POV)

AT AVENGERS TOWER…

"MJ?" Shouted Natasha. She scanned the room and peered under the bed. She had to tell tony. She screamed his name.

"WHAT?" He ran in with guns blaring.

"MJ is gone!" He looked at her confusingly.

"Where?" Natasha shrugs her shoulders. Tony sighs. "Friday run over the security footage. Locate MJ."

"Banner she is gone" says Tony as he comes in. Bruce is shocked.

"Tony she is very dehydrated and has a severe concussion!" he says urgently. Tony doesn't know what to do.

(MJ POV)

"Peter?" I say quietly. I can't see anymore. Everything is fuzzy. My throat burns. I feel so light. I fall onto the floor only to break the floorboard. It is a trap door. I move carefully down it. I put my body over the floor and feel it moving. I heard footsteps behind but I was so tired I let them come. I was being dragged away. My skin got caught on a nail on the floor and blood came out of my cut but I was so dizzy I couldn't see anymore.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

I could feel my cut stinging from infection, the damp floor of which I was lying on and my very dry throat.

"I can see why Peter likes you." Said a voice behind. Two people lifted my arms and heaved me to a wall where they pressed water to my lips which I was very grateful. My vision was getting better but I still felt trapped inside my own head like a prisoner. Around me were drones and mysterio's uniform. I didn't understand. Unless vulture was mysterio.

"You are very pretty." A voice said from afar. I recognise it. VULTURE. He stepped fom from the shadows as if he were a plague.

"I have to say Peter spent many days here and never noticed what was underneath the whole time. But you did."

"I found your lair. You will be arrested. And I believe your secret, Mysterio." He stared right into my eyes and I had a chill go down my spine.

"Well done. Smart girl. Then there is no need for secrets." He walked further towards me and the image died and Mysterio appeared.

"I don't understand you who was in the prison? Peter killed you." He laughed. I was trying to get to my phone but I was so listless.

"Peter is gullible! I asked EDITH if any asked I was dead never alive. So I wore a fire protective suit. Vulture was in jail but I easily broke through and killed him then took his identity."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I want to share something with you. A little secret. Tony's secret.' I didn't know where this was going.

"Let me show you something." Drones came into view.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He smiles and walks back into the shadows. The room changes. I see a bed. Then something I can't explain. I shut my eyes. His screams fill the room. Tony stands next to him. Hundreds of people are in the room. I curl up on the floor. A new set comes into view. More screams and shouting but this time the sound of love. My eyes are watering like mad. This isn't true. Tony would never do this to Peter. Then the next set is when I broke up with Peter. This isn't lies. Blake was telling the truth. I scream. The room comes into view.

"Why did you show me that?" I cry.

"You don't tell my real identity I don't tell Peter what you have found out. Imagine his reaction. That master and apprentice bond will be gone. Peter will be mine." I was startled everything was starting make sense.

"I thought you wanted to kill Peter!" I said confidently. He turned around to face the wall.

"No. I never wanted to kill the sweet and innocent Peter. I wanted to break him by destroying his master-TONY STARK!" He shouted.

"You.. you want Peter?" He laughs and moves forward.

"Yes I want him. I want him to be my prisoner. My toy. Like you. So I have to kill you as well but I want to make it hurt." I feel panic arise in my chest.

"You wanted my to know the secret. I have the burden of knowing it." He smiles again and the trap door opens signalling for me to leave. By the time I look back at him he has disappeared. I climb out. I lie solemnly on the sofa. Sudenly, the AVENGERS come in. I couldn't be happier as I needed help. But then I saw Tony. I couldn't look at him in the eye. AFTER WHAT HE HAD DONE!

**TRYING TO SLOWLY REVEAL SECRET BUT REVEALING IT IN THIS CHAPTER IS TOO EARLY**_**. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IS THE SECRET?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY: MJ TELLS TONY SHE KNOWS THE SECRET. TONY WANTS TO GO AFTER VULTURE.**

**HELLO ALL. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY IT KEEPS ME GOING AS I HAVE LOTS OF TESTS. IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE. JUST A SHOUT OUT TO BELBELANNE AND HELLSPAWN1804 FOR SUCH NICE COMMENTS. THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW AND ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED!**

(MJ POV)

"MJ are you ok? Peter insisted for all of us to come and find you. We need to get you back," Tony insists. I just wanted to leave but if I said that then questions will be asked and that was the last thing I wanted. All I wanted to do is to get away from Tony and see Peter.

AT AVENGERS TOWERS

(NARRATOR POV)

MJ rushed over to Peter quickly. He was unconscious and had many bandages around his body.

"I thought you said he was conscious." MJ asks.

"He was until we found you were missing," answered Steve. Tony came up to Peter and held his hand before kissing him on the forehead.

"He went through a lot of pain," adds Tony. MJ clenches her fist as she knows how much pain Peter went through. "And so did you MJ, you should go to bed. I will sit with Peter." MJ new she couldn't sit in the same room with Tony for long and she wanted to sleep. MJ left the room with silence. Tony followed her with his eyes.

"Is she ok?" Bruce asks. Tony shrugs his shoulders before everyone leaves. He looks at Peter fervently. Before turning off the light and lying next to Peter.

FEW DAYS LATER… EARLY IN THE MORNING

(Tony POV)

I heard a clatter, then footsteps then the door opened. MJ walked through. I sat up and smiled at her.

"I have got Peter but if you want to sit down you can have my chair," I gesture to the chair while still holding my kids hand. I look t back at Peter. He looked so innocent.

"Tony?"

"You know Peter is the closest thing I have as a son."

"Tony!"

"I love him lots I would never hurt him."

"TONY!" Shouted MJ. I was shocked. I had never heard MJ shout. She is trembling and sweating.

"Do you want some water?" I ask.

"I know Tony." I look at her confused before taking a step towards her. Her eyes are watering and look like crystals.

"Sorry I don't understand."

"I… I…. know what you did to Peter." My heart stops for a minute.

"I can't keep it in anymore." Her eyes are wet and sore.

"MJ.."

"NO TONY! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM. HOW COULD YOU HE WAS SO YOUNG. HE RELIED ON YOU TO CARE FOR HIM AND YOU BETRAYED HIM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM. VULTURE WAS RIGHT, YOU THINK OF PETER AS YOUR PET!" MJ shouts. I can't breathe. I look at Peter making sure he was unconscious.

"You saw Vulture?" MJ bites her lip.

"I saw him. I feel for his trap." She just walks out and says nothing else. I collapse on the chair in dismay. Tears start to come out of my eyes. Peter is going to find out what I did to him. I have to go after Vulture. He looked at Peter. Peter wouldn't want me to go after Vulture but I have to.

"OH Peter! I can't do this anymore. I can't control you anymore. Please I wish I never did what id did to you! What was I thinking? How could I do that to a poor boy? How could I do that to my apprentice, friend and closest person to a son?" I clenched my fists. This had to end now. I have to make sure Peter never finds out about the secret. I grab the sedatives and attach it to Peter and put it on to make sure he wouldn't wake up and go after me.

VULTURE HERE I COME!

**OMG! DUN DUN DUUUUH! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THAT IS BECAUSE THE NEXT FEW ARE GOING TO BE LONG AND HARD SO AN UPDATE WILL BE OUT SOON. I WILL REVEAL SECRET SOON! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY: TONY GOES AFTER VULTURE. PETER WAKES UP TO FIND TONY GONE BUT SOMEONE ELSE INSTEAD.**

**HELLO READERS! AS PROMISED IF I GET REVIEWS AFTER EACH CHAPTER I WILL CONTINUE! THANKS! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

(NARRATOR POV)

Tony's suit enclosed his body as he walked out of the AVENGERS building. He was going after Vulture and nothing could stop him.

(In VULTURES previous prison)

"I WANT TO SEE HIS CELL." Nobody was going to say no to Tony.

"No sir, don't go in there!" Tony was marching towards the door that led them to the west of the prison. He turned the door and it was locked. He turned to the man following him, begging him not to go in there.

"Ok. This is how it is going to work. I have a kid who is in a coma and I want to have some justice to do that I need clues. So are you going to help me?" He pulled up his glasses and could see the man was very serious. He took the key out of his pocket and slotted it in and turned the door. Tony could have never dreamt of what was behind that door. Prison walls were crumpled onto the floor. The moon touched the inside of the building as most of the ceiling was burnt off, windows were shatter and there were dead police body around.

"Where was his cell?" Tony followed the man up the stairs. Some of the stairs were missing so they had to jump. This part of the building was darker and the shadows plagued the corners. Tony stopped at a cell completely.

"You can go now." The man left with no word. Tony activated his suit and turned on his light. There was mess everywhere. There was some blood now he looked more there was a lot.

"FRIDAY can you tell me who's blood that is?"

"Adrian Toomes, sir. Also known as Vulture." Across from the blood sat web shooters. Tony examined them. _How did he get this? This comes from… Peter's apartment!_

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

(Peter's POV)

My ribs! A huge pain went through my body as I turned. I stretched my hands out before I opened my eyes. Everything was hurting me still. What happened? Where am I? Where is MJ? TONY? I couldn't speak as my throat hurt so badly. I was so sleepy. I felt like I wanted to go back to bed. I looked next to me. There were lots of wires and a sedative scan. It read high. I turned it off immediately as I felt exhausted.

"Tony?" I whispered. I couldn't move my legs. I grabbed them with my arms and heaved them onto the floor. Many wires were attached to me. I took them out with great pain. I started to walk but fell almost instantly.

"Well, well, well look at spiderman. So weak! So pure! So pathetic!" That voice. Flashbacks came into my mind about why I was here. He had almost killed me.

"Vulture. I know you are here." I said. My voice was coming back but my nose had started to bleed.

"But what if I wasn't here? What if it was a dream? Hallucination? Fake?"

"You can't do that. So I know you are here."

"That's right night monkey. Is that what they called you?"

"How do you know that you weren't there." He came crashing down to face me.

"But what if I was. What if I saw It all?" My heart starts pulsing quicker. I didn't like where this was going. I was sweating with anxiety. I could feel my body shutting down.

"Ha! Not even you can figure this out. Well let me help you." He stepped from the shadows. But he was changing into someone.

(AT PETERS HOUSE)

(TONY POV)

There has to be something in here. I tossed back the bed and lifted up everything in the room. There was nothing. I sat annoyed on the sofa. Then I saw blood on a nail on the floor. I lifted the floor board the others around it. It revealed something, almost like a cave. I flew down. As soon as I touched the floor, ceiling lights turned on one by one. I loaded my weapons and got ready to fight.

"I figured your secret out, Mysterio."

"Oh dear, what am I going to do? Did MJ tell you. I hope she didn't because there was consequences." Blake replied.

"She didn't. I used the brain scanner."

"You mean my brain scanner, my machine." He appeared in front of me.

"Well, shall I just go and tell Peter your little secret. Imagine his face! How could you do that to him? How could you make him yours?"

"STOP IT!" I shout. I fire all my guns at him. But then I seem to be shooting bubbles. The scene has changed. I run forward. Now I am running over the earth. I start to painc. Then I fall down and down a hole before landing on a hill.

"Imagine what people will think of you." Blake's voice thundered. The scene was constantly changing but then it stopped. Peter was standing in front of me.

"Peter!" I ran over to him with glee and hugged him but he pushed me back and spat at me. I approached him again. But he kicked me and punched me.

"STOP!" Now I stand in front of many people who are striking in front of the Stark towers. I run away from them but they persistently follow me and shout and throw rocks at me. One hit my head and I fell. The AVENGERS were standing in front of me before walking away.

"No!" I fire everything I have anything. One hits Mysterio but he doesn't die.

"You… You aren't here!"

"I am always here… inside your head. I have to say I will enjoy my visit to Peter greatly." I realise what he is talking about. I fly out of the building towards the AVENGERS tower. Nobody is picking up anything.

(AVENGERS TOWER)

(PETER POV)

"Hey Pete." In front of me stood Mysterio. I can't breathe, I start to collapse on the floor.

"Oh don't leave Peter. I don't want you to get hurt." He grabbed a mask and pushed it into my face.

"There lets breathe nicely shall we." He took out a small knife and twiddled round his fingers.

"I think you are handsome Pete. I think you would look great spending eternity with me as my prisoner. Don't you think?" He pulled me towards him violently. I had to stand.

"Turn around." He whispered in my ear. I did as I was told. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He tore of my shirt and pushed me onto the bed.

"I am going to brand you mine Peter." He tied a gag round my mouth and chained my hands. I then felt the cold blade touch my skin. It stopped. Then an almight pain flooded my back. He writing in my back. Tears cascaded around my face and my screams were muffled in the gag. I had never felt so much pain before. Finally, it stopped but the pain didn't.

"Now doesn't that look perfect." Said Quentin.

"It reads: THIS SOUL BELONGS TO MYSTERIO." He whispered against my ears harshly before biting it and leaving.

Blood oozes out of me. I can't hold on much longer. I need Tony.

**WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY: SEE HOW THE BOND HAS GROWN BETWEEN THE AVENGERS AND PETER. PETER DIVISES A PLAN WHICH COULD KILL HIM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS! **

**(FEW** MONTHS AFTER PETER WAS BRANDED)

(NARRATOR POV)

It has been two months since Mysterio's last visit to Peter. Peter had been in the medical bay for a few weeks and has recovered but he is scarred on his back. Mysterio has not come out of the shadows or awhile.

(Peter POV, AT AVENGERS TOWER)

"Peter Parker, TIME TO WAKE! TIME TO WAKE UP" Tony's voice sounded through the speaker in my room in a sing song voice. The alarm clock read 9;00! So early! I crashed back into the bed. I heard the door open and footsteps. Then the curtains rolled up.

"SURPRISE!" Tony whisked off my bed covers. I moan.

"Get up lazy bones. We are making breakfast with everyone! I know how you love that!" I smile under the pillows. Tony knows me best. I walk into the living room.

"Hey Pete!" said Clint and Natasha. They were watching the news. Nothing interesting was on. Unless it is Star Wars!

"Morning!" said Steve. He was frying the egg with Tony. They seemed to be getting along, well better than normal.

"No you need to get the… Now look! The egg has gone everywhere!" I chuckle. Banner was doing the toast.

"U sleep ok?" Finally, a normal person!

"Yeah!" Bruce chuckled and returned to the toast. I sat down and turned on my phone to text Ned.

"Peter! What did I say about Phones?"

"Too much!" I reply. Steve laughed.

"Good reply. Wonder where he picked that up from?" Steve laughed. Tony took the phone off me. I slouched on the wall watching them. SOOOO BORING! I saw my phone. It was on top of a cupboard. I climbed the wall and the ceiling until I was directly about it. I used my webs to slowly reach down to it. So far, so good. I was a few centimetres of before Tony grabbed it and put it in his pocket. UGH!

"Pete that trick doesn't work. You may have spider sense but I have adult sense." I landed on the floor and huffed.

"Wash your hands Pete then sit down." I went to the bathroom.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask as I sit down.

"Chilling, I guess. I can take you out If you want," said Tony. I grabbed some toast and Jam.

"Well kid where is the fruit?" Tony began pilling fruit onto my plate.

"Seriously? I am not 3!"

"Exactly! A three year old can be more mature then you. So you are probably 2." Everyone laughs apart from me but I do smirk. An alarm went off.

"Mr Stark there is an attack going on at Queens. I advise that the team goes there pronto." Said FRIDAY. We all went outside to the jet via the lift.

"Peter, you stay here." Said Tony while the AVENGERS were walking to the plane.

"What?" I exclaim.

"NO peter. That is final!"

"You can't do this. "

"Pete you have just got better!" Tony could see I wasn't going to allow this.

"FRIDAY lock the premises. Peter is not allowed out." Metal barriers were going around the building. I started to run out but it was to quick. I bang loudly against the door before sobbing quietly.

(FEW HOURS LATER)

I sit down and turn on the telly. I start watching Star Wars. I should probably watch the news to see if everyone was ok. I turned Star Wars off.

"The city is in chaos as the Villain named Mysterio is taking out the Avengers. People are asking has spiderman abandoned us?" Read the News woman. No Spiderman has not lost all hope. I run down the stairs to the lab. I start to make a bomb.

(30 MIN LATER)

CRASH! A hole appears in the side of the Tower. I am free! I grab my phone. Mysterio retreated which means Tony will be back. I don't care. I am going after Blake and kill him if I have to. I smash my phone so Tony could never find out what I am doing.

MYSTERIO IS GOING TO PAY.

(Narrator Pov)

Peter flew out of the tower but never noticed the figure behind him, watching him and listening. It was Mysterio.

"Yes Peter come to me! I have something in store for you!"

**IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLEASE REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS. REVIEWS=UPDATE! HAHA**


	10. HALF WAY SUMMARY

**HEY! THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLLOWING THIS IS GOING TO BE A BIG ONE ( I THINK). THIS IS A SUMMARY CHAPTER NOT THE REAL NOVEL. IT ALSO HELPS ME WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**QUESTIONS:  
BELBANNE: WHERE IS NED AND MJ? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REVEAL THE SECRET?**

**ANSWER: NED IS NOT PLAYING A ROLE IN THE NOVEL BUT I THINK I HAVE MENTIONED HIM. HE COULD COME UP LATER. MJ IS IN THE NOVEL BUT SHE HAS NOT WANTED TO VISIT PETER BECAUSE SHE FEELS RESPONSIBLE, DOESN'T WANT TO SEE HIM AND ALSO BECAUSE THEY BROKE UP. BUT THAT COULD CHANGE. THE BIG SECRET IS GOING TO BE SET OUT OVER TWO CHAPTERS. IT HAS TWO PARTS. THE NOT SO GOOD PART OF THE SECRET WILL COME OUT FIRST THEN I WILL REALLY GET INTO IT.**

**WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**PETER GETS DRUNK**

**TONY WANTS HIM BACK AT THE TOWER- HE USES THE WORD 'BELONGS' WHICH COULD SYMBOLISE THE SOME OF THE SECRET.**

**TONY GETS WORRIED ABOUT PETER KNOWING THE SECRET**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**PETER STARTS OFF IN THE MED BAY**

**NOTICE HE WASN'T SICK OR VOMITITED**

**WE KNOW THAT STEVE AND STRANGE BOTH SEEM TO KNOW THE SECRET**

**PETER AND TONY DEVELOP A STRONG MASTER AND APPRENTICE BOND**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**PETER AND TONY ARE TRAINING**

**FIRST INSIGHT OF VULTURE**

**HE ESCAPES WITH MOST OF THE VILLANS IN THE PRISON**

**VULTURE KNOWS THE SECRET BUT WE DON'T KNOW HOW (REVEAL LATER)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**TONY TELLS THE AVENGERS THE SECRET BUT NOT ALL OF IT**

**PETER CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY HE CAN'T FEEL LOVE**

**MJ AND PETER BROKE UP**

**VULTURE FINDS PETER**

**TAKES HIM HIGHIN THE AIR THEN DROPS HIM**

**PETER GETS HURT**

**BRUCE NOTICES THAT PETERS BLOOD DOESN'T SMELL LIKE BLOOD**

**TONY COMES**

**CHAPTER 5**

**TONY FINDS PETER**

**TRIES TO TAKE HIM BACK TO THE AVENGERS TOWER BUT VULTURE GOES AFTER HIM**

**TONY PLACES PETER SOMEHWERE SAFE**

**MJ FINDS PETER **

**VULTURE TRIES TO KILL THEM**

**MJ THROWS THE BOMB AT HIM**

**CHAPTER 6**

**MJ WKAES UP TO FIND PETER**

**SHE IS A BIT CONFUSED**

**VULTURE TURNS OUT TO BE MYSTERIO**

**MYSTERIO SHOWS MJ HE SECRET TONY HAS BEEN HIDING**

**CHAPTER 7**

**MJ TELLS TONY THAT SHE KNOWS THE SECRET**

**TONY GOES AFTER MYSTERIO**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TONY WANTS TO SEE THE CELL 'VULTURE' WAS IN AND GOES AFTER HIM**

**PETER GETS HURT BY MYSTERIO**

**CHAPTER 9**

**FLUFF BETWEEN AVENGERS AND PETER**

**TONY TELLS PETER HE CAN'T COME ON A MISSION**

**PETER ESCAPES FROM THE TOWER**

**GOES AFTER MYSTERIO**

**DOESN'T NOTICE MYSTERIO WAS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME**

**COMING SOON:**

**BIG SECRET REVEAL! PLEASE REVIEW OTHER CHAPTER AND ASK QUESTIONS OR MAKE GOOD POINTS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO ALL! THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE AWESOME! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM! PLEASE, PLEASE CAN I HAVE REVIEWS AS IT MAKES ME POST A CHAPTER MORE.**

**SUMMARY: PETER GOES AFTER MYSTERIO AFTER FINDING OUT SOMETHING ABOUT MJ. MYSTERIO TAKES GREAT EFFORT INTO BREAKING PETER.**

(PETER POV)

How could Tony do that? I am not a child! UGH! I walk through the town away from the towers. I needed to get away. How am I going to get to Mysterio? I could see my apartment.

"AHH!" The girl says as she drops all her stuff in front of me. I help her pick it up.

"Hey Peter. U scared?" I look up. She isn't smiling but staring straight into my eyes. I start to fell uncomfortable.

"Umm U ok miss?" She hisses at me and stands up at grabs my shirt. Nobody pays any attention to me.

"The real question is will you be ok?" I push away from her and start walking away quickly. I look back at her. She is gone but as soon as I turn around a man twice the size of me stands in my way**. **What is going on?

"Will you be ok? After I tell you?" I start panicking. How does nobody else notice this? Someone else stands in front of me. It is a young child. She clutches a doll that has its head ripped off. She walks towards me. This is so creepy. Somehow my body starts kneeling in front of her. She starts to hum. Slowly, I see the doll more clearly. It is covered in blood. It is not a girl doll but male. It looks a lot like me.

"You know what I love about dolls Peter?" I start to move back but my body stays firm. I have no control over it. She starts putting it close to my face. It is me!

"I can do whatever I want to it." She turns it round. It has no shirt on at the back but it read 'THIS SOUL BELONGS TO MYSTERIO.' I scream and just run. I run till I can't anymore. I manage to go to my apartment. At the front door to my apartment stands Tony.

"Oh Tony. I was so scared!" I embrace him but he goes right through me. He is now covered in blood.

"You were always a disappointment." I open the door and slam it shut. My head touches the door and my breath is violent. There is a muffled sound behind me. I am so scared to turn around but I do. MJ is there strapped to a chair covered in blood and gashes. Blake stands behind her.

"U scared now Pete?"

"You… You're not real." He chuckles.

"Peter, dear if I weren't real would I be able to do this?" He was slowly cutting MJs wrist. I see tears flowing out of her eyes, but she doesn't move.

"STOP!" I shout.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You Peter, just you. I want you to come quietly with me to this location." He points to a piece of paper. I have no idea where that is.

"Ok. You don't hurt her anymore. And I get to alert the AVENGERS to come here to help her."

"Yes!" he says. I do that before walking over to him. He grabs me by the wrists and we teleport out. What have I just done?

(NARRATOR POV)

(AT AVENGERS TOWER)

"Should I had let him go? Ugh. This would have not have happened!" Tony exclaims as the Avengers look at where Peter had managed to escape.

"Can nobody find out where he is?" He looks over to his friends.

"I can," offered Strange. He had grown close to the kid but what Peter had done was naughty and he believed that he had to be punished for his own good.

"Great." Tony looks concerned and angry.

"Tony, Peter will be ok," says Steve but he doubts it.

"I know. I don't know what to do with him! A part of me wants to protect so punishing him would never make him do it again if I ground and spank him. But the other half of me just wants to give him a hug and wish nothing like this would ever happen again!"

"How about a little of both," says Steve.

"I.." Tony starts but his phone was going off. There was an emergency and it was from Peter.

(AT PETER'S APARTMENT)

"It came from in here? His apartment? Did he lose the wifi or something?" Thor asks. Tony shrugs. He opens the door and gasps in horror. MJ is covered with blood. They all rush to him and undo her bonds. She collapses into Tony.

"MJ what happened?" She tries to talk.

"I… was going to… go after… Mysterio… but his illusions were to strong and he… he tortured me." She whimpers.

"Where is Peter?" asks Tony.

"He… he is with Mysterio." Tony tenses.

"Where?" His voice gets louder. Bruce holds his shoulder reminding MJ was in a frail state. She points to the table before passing out. Bruce takes her away to the Towers while the AVENGERS try to find the location.

"Found it!" Clint says. He projects the hologram. They start moving out before any could say anything.

(AT PETER AND MYSTERIO'S LOCATION- MYSTERIO HAD BEEN TORTURING PETER FOR A WHILE)

Peter hung from the ceiling by chains. Mysterio unchained him and he fell to the floor.

"Where is your friends Pete? GONE?" He shouted. He started humming and placed his fingers across my scars. I start whimpering. He wasn't getting away with this. I clenched my fists and he punched him. He went flying across the room. But I didn't have enough energy to do anything else. He returned me by punching me violently in the stomach. I doubled over. Blood came out of my mouth.

"Ugh! I am so tired of waiting for them."

"Why do you want that? Tony will kill you."

"I want some fun and as for Tony do you really think he always cared for you? Oh no." There was a massive blast and the wall exploded and the Avengers emerged. Blake clapped his hands.

"What a great performance." The avengers started to move forward. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. They stopped advancing.

"Let him go!" shouted Tony.

"Why should i? But will Peter want to go with you after I tell him your secret?" He smirked. Tony tensed up.

"Tony, what is he talking about?"

"Oh… Peter," Mysterio begun. "Well shall I tell you part of it and it is not even the worst part. Well Peter you aren't real."

**AHHH! SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER. YOU MIGHT WONDER THAT SECRET IS TERRIBLE BUT BE PATIENT. PETER IS IN FOR A BIG SHOCK ABOUT THE CRUEL THINGS TONY DID TO HIM AND HIS ORIGINAL FAMILY. (clue!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMMARY: PETER FINDS OUT WHAT TONY DID TO HIM AND HIS FAMILY. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I AM MOST GRATEFUL FOR THE ONES THAT I HAVE. THANKS. ALSO PETER ALWAYS HAS HIS SPIDEY POWERS!**

"What do you mean I am not real? I can touch everything; I am no ghost!" said Peter.

"Well I was there to witness what Tony did to you. Tell me Peter do you remember your parents?" Tony trembled with fear.

"I… I," Peter began mumbling. He didn't know anything about them.

"I know how they died" Peter says. His head was beginning to kill him. He had lost so much blood. It was oozing out of his mouth and he was coughing it up.

"They died in a car accident," Peter suggests.

"HA! Tony I thought you were bad but you are pure evil!" Blake shouted.

"Tony, why doesn't Peter know his parents? What didn't you tell us?" questioned Steve.

"Why don't I show you! I was there the whole time." Mysterio said. He grinned at Tony as he begged him not to. But Mysterio paid no attention and played his illusion.

"Shall we start? Well Peter you used to be best friends with Tony since you were a baby. You and your parents came round to Tony's a lot and boy did he get jealous. Tony had no son and he rambled on to me about how much he wanted one. Well he did in the end."

(FEW YEARS AGO)

"_Peter!" shouts Tony. Peter runs up to him and gives him a hug and laughs. His eyes shine with Joy. He loved his godfather. Tony picked him up and carried him to the table where Richard and Mary was. _

"_He has grown very fond of you!" laughs Mary. Richard smiled at Tony. Tony set Peter down into the chair where he had laid Lunch. They all sat round the table and talked about their comings and goings.  
"So how is your spy work going?" asks Tony._

"_Hush Tony. There are little ears at the table," Replied Richard. Tony quickly closed his mouth._

"_I am pregnant Tony!" said Mary. She giggled and clutched Richards hand. Tony forced a smile. After a few hours everyone was stuffed and they crowded around the Telly watching Star Wars as it was Peter's favourite film. Tony looked next to him and saw the three of them hugging together. He wished he had Peter. _

"_Goodbye Tony," The Parkers said as they left. Tony smiled and waved at them but turned around quickly to hide his sad face. _

"_Blake! Don't just stand there watching! Go do your work!" Tony shouted at Quentin. Quentin hurried away without saying a word. _

_(ANOTHER SCENE)_

"_Tony you have an emergency call!" said Blake as he ran up to Tony. Tony snatched it of him. _

"_Hello?" he asks._

"_TONY! YOU HAVE TO HELP US! THEY… FOUND OUT… WE ARE… SPIES! PETER… IN DANGER!" Tony's heart thumped loudly. _

"_On my way!" He activated his suit. _

"_Friday, get the team. Blake come with me!" Tony instructed. He ran out of the building to the ship. The avengers were following behind. _

"_Tony I heard! Don't worry. They will be fine!" reassured Nat. Tony nodded but he kept panting. Hastily, they flew across the city. A raging fire could be seen clear in the night sky. They could hear the clamour of screams echoing in the atmosphere. They ran out of the ship._

"_Rescue all the people!" Tony instantly ran over to the Parker's house._

"_PETER!... RICAHRD?" Tony screamed. A big block of wood fell on his head. Fire consumed hiM. He was afraid. _

"_Friday search for life!" he instructed. He could barely see anything. _

"_Sir this is something on the level above you." Tony flew through the hole in the floor._

"_WHERE?" Then he could see. PETER! He ran over to him. Peter's arm and legs were missing. He was bleeding so much and was unconscious. _

"_Sir he is dying. If not for his fast healing he would be long gone." Tony picked up Peter. He went to ground floor._

"_TONY!" Someone shouted. It was Mary and Richard. Tony looked at them. He was literally out of the house. He could see the door. He could save them._

"_TONY HELP!" Shouted Richard. Tony was about to drop Peter outside when he noticed they couldn't walk and the floor above was about to collapse on top of them. _

"_PLEASE TONY! SHE IS PREGNANT!" Richard screamed. Tony clutched Peter. This could be his chance. To have Peter as his own. He looked back at them. He then looked towards the door and walked out. He could hear their screams and cries. His eyes watered and his heart screamed at him to go out. A few metres out of the house the Parker's house collapsed. He heard an almighty scream. He held Peter closer. _

"_Tony! Where is his parents?" asked Strange. Tony shook his head. Strange covered his mouth with dismay. _

"_Is that Peter?" Tony turned around. _

"_Oh my! I might be able to get us back to the tower." He beckoned the rest of the Avengers to come before transporting them back to the tower. _

"_Blake set up my lab!" he shouted. _

"_Get me my genetic samples!' he ordered. The avengers stopped. _

"_Tony, what are you talking about?" asked Bruce. The others stared. _

"_I am going to… to… make Peter my son." They all gasped. _

"_You will hurt him in the process. Just mend his body!" shouted Thor. Tony ignored them._

"_Sorry Tony but we can't let you do that." They started moving forward._

"_Yes. I was afraid you might say that!" Tony says. He grabs a metal tube and throws it in front of them. It breaks and a gas flies out of it causing them to fall to the ground asleep. Tony immediately shut the door. He put Peter on the operating table. _

"_Blake have you got it?" Quentin passed it to him. Tony worked frivolously the whole night. He could put back human flesh on Peter so he would still be human, not half robot. Tony was covered in blood but he didn't care. Blake just watches him from the side in horror. _

"_DONE!" Tony says. He collapses back into the chair. Abruptly, Peter's body goes mental. It starts shaking, shuddering and sudden movements from left to right. They clamp his wrists down._

"_Sir, I believe his body his rejecting your genetics." Says Blake. _

"_NO!" Tony shouted. "I have a solution!" He went to his special cupboard and brought out piles and piles of machinery. Tony had been working on creating his own human if he only had the human brain. He had never tested this before but it was the only option. Well for him. He couldn't let Peter die. He took off the arm and legs he attached Peter to. He then operated on Peter's head till only his eyes and brain were left. He shuddered. This had to go right. He put on his modelled skin. Slowly, Peter was starting to look human but with no heart. Only a sensor which acts as a heart. Hours went by which turned to days. He coated Peter is a special chemical to make it look like skin. He put a chemical in the blood. It didn't change the colour just the smell. Finally, he was done. He looked over his creation with deep admiration. He wiped his sweaty forehead and took off his clothes to out on fresh ones. A helicopter sounded outside and also many sirens. Tony looked outside. How did they know he had Peter? He looked outside. They were still asleep. Gosh there must had been a lot of power. He immediately got the forgetting potion and tossed it on them so they would never remember what happened if any questions were asked. _

"_Blake come here! Did you call the police here?" Blake looked confident now. He stood up to Tony. _

"_Yes I did. I believe you are doing something wrong!" he said. _

"_YOU ARE FIRED!" Tony shouted. Blake walked out the door without a goodbye. There was a fire storm inside of him. Tony burned all the stains of blood quickly before the police came in. _

"_Tony Stark you have taken this child illegally. He will be taken to another of his family members." Tony looked shocked. He thought that Peter had no other relatives._

"_Please! I will pay you! NOO!" He shouted as they took Peter away. The police did give him a fine in the end. Blake stood in the corner smiling at Tony. Tony just sat on the floor after they left._

"_Hey Tony," says Bruce as he came in. "Any idea what we were doing?"_

"_No none at all."_

"_Blake you can leave." Blake was still there but decided to go. _

The illusion came to an end. Peter was wheezing. Tony was shuddering with fear. His friends were moving further and further away from him. He could see Peter's waterfall of tears cascading down his bloody cheek. Mysterio had gone. Leaving them alone. Peter was now whimpering. He looked at Tony. He had never felt so much hate.


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO ALL! I AM GOING TO LEAVE THIS STORY. I THINK I AM PRETTY MUCH DECIDED THAT I WON'T CARRY IT ON. THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH GREAT REVIEWS. IF YOU DESPERATLY WANT MORE LET ME KNOW AS I HAVEN'T COME TO A FINAL DESCION BUT I WILL PROBS LEAVE IT. IF YOU WANT TO CARRY IT ON OR CHANGE IT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL SAY ON A REVIEW THAT YOU CAN. JUST CREDIT ME IN YOUR WORK. THOSE TWO THINGS ARE ALL I ASK.

I HAVE ALSO STARTED A NEW STORY WHICH I THINK IS A LOT BETTER! IT IS CALLED 'WHY AM I A PRISONER TO STARK'. I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT MORE AS WELL.

THANKS ALL,

ILOVETHEMSTORIES


End file.
